The invention relates to a machine tool for introducing bores into a workpiece, comprising a machine frame, a drilling tool holder, which is disposed on the machine frame and has at least one tool spindle, and a workpiece carrier which is disposed on the machine frame, the drilling tool holder and workpiece carrier being displaceable relative to one another in a displacement direction.
Machine tools of this type are known from EP 1 052 048 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,140. They are used in particular to produce oil hole bores (oil ducts) in crankshafts.